


Third Time's the Charm

by eridex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, angst maybe?, he's still figuring it all out, sasuke has a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridex/pseuds/eridex
Summary: Naruto had been Sasuke's first (and second) kiss.After the war, Sasuke tries to figure out what exactly he feels for his friend.





	Third Time's the Charm

_1._

The first time Sasuke felt the chapped skin of Naruto’s lips pressed firmly against his own, he was entirely unprepared.

It had been another dull day at the Academy, punctuated only by the appearance of Naruto perched angrily on his desk. His face had contorted into a frustrated scowl as he scrutinized Sasuke’s indifferent expression.

The air had crackled with hostility, and Naruto had gradually shortened the distance between them. He had been very, _very_ close. Close enough for Sasuke to notice the soft texture of his normally harsh-looking spiked hair and the line between his furrowed brows and the barely visible freckles splattered across the bridge of his nose.

A sudden shift from the boy sitting behind Naruto had sent him careening forward, causing the blond hair and blue eyes and freckles to blur together as their mouths collided. Sasuke’s body instinctively tensed at the sudden contact; people seldom touched him after the _incident_. 

Time stopped, and neither of them dared to move for one, two, three seconds.

Shocked silence engulfed the classroom.

Naruto was _kissing_ Sasuke.

Chaos erupted once the realization sunk in. The boys sprung away from each other as if they had been burned. An exaggerated look of disgust settled on both their faces as they coughed and gagged.

Naruto Uzumaki, an undisputed _loser_ among his peers, had stolen Sasuke’s first kiss. The sensation hadn’t been unpleasant, but he hadn’t felt any of those warm bubbly feelings that were supposed to accompany a first kiss. Not even a slight fluttering in his stomach. Besides the initial, slightly painful knocking of teeth that came with Naruto’s sudden momentum, the entire event had been lackluster.

The thoughts were brushed aside as Sasuke took in the murderous aura surrounding the group of girls gathered around them.

“It was an accident!” Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke directed his gaze toward the window, resolutely ignoring Naruto’s pleas for mercy.

* * *

_2._

Sasuke initiated their second kiss while they were plunging down a waterfall.

Ignoring the fact that he and Naruto were free-falling hundreds of feet through the air with their hands stuck together by a chakra web, Sasuke acknowledged that several other issues—namely the fact that Sakura had been captured and that Kakashi was nowhere to be found—should have been at the forefront of his mind. 

But the web hadn’t broken when they reached the jagged rock protruding near the bottom of the waterfall. It had stretched and catapulted the pair back into the air with so much force that Sasuke had felt the air being knocked out of his lungs.

As they had reached the top of the cliff and had begun to fall once again, Sasuke had found himself face to face with Naruto. The rushing wind had caused tufts of his blond hair to float around his head like rays of sunshine, and the proximity had allowed Sasuke to see the faint freckles on his nose again.

Sasuke hadn’t seen them clearly since their first kiss several months ago.

Before they had been assigned to the same team, before their almost disastrous mission to the Land of Waves, and before Naruto had become his rival.

Sasuke wanted to kiss Naruto again.

Subtly tilting his head, Sasuke captured Naruto’s lips in a sudden kiss. The physical sensation was similar—a painful banging of teeth and the feeling of chapped skin pressed against his own. It wasn’t the firework of emotion or rush of adrenaline that he had partially expected.

Neither of them made a move to pull away as they continued to fall, separated only by their plunge into the river. 

A new wave of frustration rolled over Sasuke as he emerged from the water. Why hadn’t he _felt_ anything? This kiss was supposed to be _different_. Although he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, Sasuke considered Naruto his friend, someone he cared about. Surely he would have felt _something_.

“Why do I always end up kissing you?” Sasuke hissed irritably. 

“Took the words right outta my mouth,” Naruto said.

* * *

_3._

Between training with Orochimaru, confronting his brother, and stopping a war, Sasuke hadn’t had the time nor desire to entertain any thoughts of romance, much less kissing.

Vengeance and hate had clouded his vision for so long that he had forgotten what the world looked like without them. Naruto had fought to save him, to _understand_ him, and as they lay at the remains of the Valley of the End, Sasuke knew that he had been horribly wrong. The bond he had tried to sever all those years ago was a part of him; he _needed_ Naruto just as much as the idiot needed him. Sasuke didn’t believe in the concept of soulmates, romantic or otherwise, but looking into Naruto’s eyes filled with so much genuine care and _acceptance_ , he truly felt that they were made for each other.

Or perhaps Naruto was made for him. The only thing Sasuke had done was hurt him time and time again.

Sasuke didn’t _deserve_ to be saved, least of all by his stupidly loyal friend.

But the war had ended, and now Sasuke was left to pick up the pieces of everything he had thrown away without a second thought.

Kakashi and Sakura had assured him that he had their support. Although they hadn’t believed that he would return with the unwavering certainty that Naruto had, they were willing to forgive him. A rush of emotion had overcome Sasuke when they had welcomed him back. Team Seven had been his family when he had been young and angry and so very _lonely_.

The rest of the village would accept him with time, Naruto had said.

_Time._

It would take time to heal, to rebuild bonds, to forgive Konoha, but Sasuke wasn’t alone anymore. Naruto wouldn’t _let_ him shoulder it all by himself.

Not that he had much time to himself since their final battle. After the crowded hospital room, Sasuke had spent a week with the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force before being pardoned. The flurry of events was finally dying down when Sasuke found himself staying in Naruto’s small apartment. 

“Hope you’re hungry,” Naruto said. 

Situated at the table, Sasuke could hear Naruto humming lightheartedly as he single-handedly prepared two bowls of ramen, clad only in an old t-shirt and boxers. For someone who had been through so much, he looked inexplicably happy.

Steam curled up from the nearly overflowing bowl Naruto set in front of him. A moment later, he returned with his own bowl and took the seat across from Sasuke.

“You better eat all of it, you hear? I’ve been saving this limited edition ramen for a special occasion!”

“This is hardly a special occasion,” Sasuke said, blowing on the noodles gripped between his chopsticks. 

Naruto had already taken his first bite and swallowed before speaking. “Of course it is! Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited to eat ramen with you again?”

“Please don’t tell me you’ve been saving this particular ramen for four years.” 

A light kick under the table was Naruto’s response. “Shut up and eat.”

Comfortable silence descended upon them as they ate, only broken by the sounds of slurped noodles. The flavor wasn’t bad—a tad too spicy, but better than Sasuke had expected considering the chef. Sasuke acknowledged that Naruto had become a formidable ninja, but those skills didn’t necessarily transfer to the kitchen. 

The scene felt oddly domestic, peaceful in a way Sasuke hadn’t experienced since he lost his family. 

“It still feels weird,” Naruto said, looking up from his empty bowl. “Missing an arm, I mean.”

“Yeah.” 

“Sucks that I'm right-handed and you're left. Wouldn't it be cool if we could trade or something?"

Sasuke set down his chopsticks. “I’m not.”

“What?”

“I’m not left-handed, idiot.”

“But you use your left hand for chidori, and—”

Naruto’s face twisted in confusion, and Sasuke couldn’t help but laugh at how scandalized he looked. For a moment, the only sound in the warmly lit kitchen was Sasuke’s soft laughter, which had abruptly cut off any further objections from Naruto.

“Why are you laughing?” Naruto asked.

“Because you’ve chased after me for years and offered to _die_ with me, but you didn’t even know something so basic.” Not that Sasuke had ever _told_ Naruto he was ambidextrous. Sasuke never said much at all back then.

Naruto scoffed. “So you’re not left-handed.”

“No. I do use my left hand for chidori, but I have preferences for different activities,” Sasuke said. “I like to punch with my left hand, but I hold my sword in my right. I also write with my right hand.”

“You should do this more often.” The defensive look from before had melted into a fond smile.

“Do what?”

“Tell me about yourself.” Naruto scratched the back of his neck and averted his gaze. “It’s just—we never really talked like this back then, you know. You’re my friend, and I don’t know what your favorite color is, or what you like to eat, or if you have any hobbies.”

There was that word again. _Friend_. What did Naruto mean when he called Sasuke his friend? “Well, my favorite color is blue. I like eating okaka onigiri. I didn’t really have any hobbies besides training, but sometimes I take walks.”

“Can I go with you next time?”

“If you want.” Sasuke shrugged. “But it’s my turn to ask a question.”

Naruto nodded, his eyes brimming with curiosity. A lot had changed; Naruto had grown from a loudmouthed, immature brat into a hero. He was still noisy and reckless, but he was also loyal and kind and _good_. Too good for someone as fucked up as Sasuke.

“What did you mean?” Sasuke asked. “When you…”

A flash of recognition crossed Naruto’s features, and Sasuke knew he didn’t have to elaborate.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Naruto said. “What do you want it to mean?”

“I don’t know.”

Sasuke had thought about it countless times since their first fight at the Valley of the End. What did it mean when someone refused to give up on you? When someone stayed despite all your efforts to push them away? When someone was willing to throw away everything so you would no longer be alone?

“Back then, at the Academy,” Naruto began, “I was jealous. I was jealous that all the girls liked you, even though you never even gave them the time of day. But it wasn’t just that. I was upset because _I_ wanted to be closer to you.”

“Sakura—”

“I liked her, but I think… I think I liked you, too.”

Naruto… had _liked_ him? Like he had liked Sakura?

“And I guess you deserve to know that the kiss wasn’t a complete accident,” he admitted with a sheepish grin. 

But why hadn’t he…?

“I liked you, but you were just so _infuriating_ , you know. It was easier to pretend that we were just rivals, and that I was only interested in Sakura.”

Sasuke shook his head, unable to stop the blush from staining his cheeks. “You’re a dumbass.”

“What else was I supposed to do?”

“At the waterfall,” Sasuke said, “when our hands were stuck together. That wasn’t an accident either.”

Naruto’s eyes widened in shock as he shot out of his chair, practically leaping over the table and barely avoiding his empty bowl. “What?”

“I was confused about what I felt, and I thought that kissing you might help me figure it out. But then I was just frustrated when I didn’t feel anything,” Sasuke said.

As quickly as he had sprung up, Naruto deflated at Sasuke’s confession. “Oh…”

“Do you still like me? Even after…”

“Yes,” Naruto responded instantly. “Even after everything, _especially_ after everything, and even if you don’t feel the same way, I still like you. And, honestly, I think I might be in love with you.”

_Love_. Naruto was possibly in love with _him_ of all people. 

Sasuke sat with his lips slightly parted, unsure of what to say. He took in Naruto’s earnest demeanor, the soft smile on his face contrasting with the wetness threatening to spill from the corner of his eyes. “I don’t know if I _can_ love you. Like _that_ , I mean. At least not right now,” he said. “But I think I might. Love you, eventually.”

“Sasuke…”

“You’ve always been different. At first, I just thought you were annoying, but you were always trying to talk to me, and some of your antics would make me laugh even when I didn’t want to. Then we were on the same team, and there was that mission in the Land of Waves. My body really did move on its own back then, when those needles were coming at you. Revenge had been everything to me, but at that moment, I was prepared to die. And it _confused_ me because I had never felt something like that before. I wasn’t even sure what I was feeling. I didn’t have any friends in the Academy, and I was never _interested_ in anyone. So when I kissed you again at the waterfall and nothing clicked, I was angry. Then Orochimaru came along, and all I could think about was getting stronger. I tried to forget everything else, but you kept on chasing after me. Even when everyone else gave up, and even when I was ready to give up on myself,” Sasuke confessed. 

“I’m still not sure _what_ it is I feel, but I do know that right now, I really want to kiss you.” 

The words were barely out of his mouth when Naruto flew from his seat a second time, crossing the space between them faster than what should have been humanly possible to stand beside Sasuke. 

Any awkwardness Sasuke might’ve felt as he stood to face Naruto was washed away as Naruto’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him into an embrace. The warmth of Naruto’s chest pressed flush against his own left Sasuke breathless. He had been close to Naruto before, had felt the warmth of his body, but this was _new_. 

“Bastard,” Naruto whispered, his breath tickling the skin of Sasuke’s neck. “You should know by now that I’ll wait, however long it takes.”

“I know.”

“Even if you realize that you don’t feel the same, we’ll always be friends.”

“I know,” Sasuke said, his voice wavering as he buried his face in Naruto’s shoulder, arm reaching up to return the embrace. “I’m sorry.”

Naruto loosened his hold, pulling back enough to meet Sasuke’s teary gaze with his own. “For what?”

“You have it all figured out, and I still can’t give you an answer after—”

“It’s okay,” Naruto cut him off. “I told you that I’d wait.”

Sasuke nodded. “You really are an idiot.”

Neither of them moved for what felt like ages. The comforting glow of Naruto’s kitchen might as well have been another universe as Sasuke _saw_ him for the first time since that day at the waterfall. All traces of baby fat had melted away, leaving behind a boyishly handsome face framed by tufts of sunshine blond hair. His hair was longer than Sasuke remembered, but the length suited Naruto. The faint freckles spanning the bridge of his nose were still present, and Sasuke wondered how many people had been close enough to see them since he had been gone. 

“Can I…?” Naruto asked, his eyes fixed on Sasuke’s lips.

Smiling, Sasuke leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Naruto’s mouth. It was unlike their previous kisses; there was no clashing of teeth or tensed muscles or wide eyes. Affection and something else blossomed in Sasuke’s chest at the sight of Naruto beaming in delight.

It would take time, but Sasuke was sure that he could love him.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love the idea of ace spec sasuke a lot. anyway i can't believe i missed his birthday rip me. my first naruto fic, so criticism/feedback would be heccing rad (´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> also pls scream about naruto and sns with me on tumblr [@eridex](eridex.tumblr.com)
> 
> edit 7/27: changed a line of dialogue cause i hecc'd up regarding which arms they lost smh


End file.
